Kenpachi Zaraki
thumb|leftKenpachi Zaraki je kapitán 11. jednotky a jeho poručík je Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi je ohromný, strašidelně vypadající velmi vysoký muž, který budí strach jakmile se někde zjeví. Nosí potrhané kapitánské haori, přes pravé oko pásku a na levé straně obličeje má obrovskou jizvu. Nosí specifický účes končící rolničkami. Kenpachi si dává velmi záležet na svém účesu. Každý den předtím, než jde spát si je myje mýdlem, aby mu tak pěkně stáli a vždy si na ně upevňuje rolničky, což mu trvá i přes hodiny, protože si na nejvyšší nedosáhne. Yumichika se nabídl, že mu ji tam připevní on, ale Kenpachi odmítl, protože o své vlasy se stará výhradně sám. Jednou mu poručík první jednotky doporučil péči o vlasy, která však způsobila, že jeho vlasy byly příliš jemné a nestáli mu tak jako chtěl, mezitím tohoto poručíka nemá rád. Je velmi známo, že Kenpachi je skutečně zuřivý, krutý a nelítostný bojovník, který se vyžívá v boji a boj považuje za nejlepší zábavu. Když ho protivník zraní, je ještě raději a bojuje ještě zuřivěji. Je známo, že má skutečně nízký smysl pro orientaci, proto se neustále ptá Yachiru kudy mají jít. Yachiru je však v tomto směru ještě horší než on, proto vždy zabloudí a na bitvu přijdou buď pozdě, nebo když je již po ní. Respektive se neukážou vůbec. I přesto, že rád bojuje, velmi se stará a bojí o Yachiru. Vždy jí káže, aby z bitevního pole odskákala do bezpečí. Tvrdí sice, že by mu jen překážela, ale ve skutečnosti se o ni bojí. Mají mezi sebou silný vztah jako mezi otcem a dcerou odkdy se poznali. Yachiru Kenpachimu neřekne jinak než Ken-chan a přezdívky dává i ostatním lidem (Ikkaku je plešatý, Ichigo je Ichi, Byakuya je Byak-kun ...). Kenpachi je tomu rád a nikomu neříká význam svého jména. Ví jaké to je, žít bez jména. Jediní lidé, jejichž má Kenpachi rád jsou Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika a Ichigo. Navzdory jeho povaze, Kenpachi vysoce uznává lidí, kteří jej dokáží při boji zranit. Okdedy ho Ichigo porazil, neustále jej hledá, aby mohli společně znovu bojovat, čímž mu dává najevo, že ho bere jako kamaráda. Rovněž odmítá někoho úplně zabít. Když vidí, že protivník už nedokáže, tak ho nechá tak, protože je podle něj nuda bojovat s někým, kdo se už nedokáže bránit. Zabije ho pouze pokud si to jeho protivník vysloveně přeje. Kenpachi je známý tím, že upřednostňuje zábavu před prací. Když neměl koho vyslat na misi, vyslal Yumichiku, protože Yachiru se hrála, Ikkaku spal a Yumichika jediný tehdy právě pracoval v knihovně. Kenpachi nemá oblíbené jídlo, je však známo, že nemá rád natto (sojové jídlo obvykle podávané s rýží). Je známo, že Kenpachi si šetří sílu při boji, ale na druhé straně chce zvýšit svoji sílu. Když ho Yamamoto trénoval, rozčiloval se, že on takovou věc nepotřebuje, ale uznal, že měl pravdu, když se mu tyto schopnosti v boji sešli. Kenpachi neměl jméno. Pocházel z 80. distriktu Rukongaia nazvaného Zaraki, ve kterém se nacházely pouze samí vrazi. Jednou při bitvě se dostal do 79. distriktu nazvaného Kusajishi, kde všechny zabil, ale našel tam malou holčičku. Nevěděl, co s ní má dělat. Děvčátko se pořád něj usmívalo a vůbec se jeho meče nebálo. Vzhledem k tomu, že toto miminko již nemělo rodičů, ujal se jí. Později ji pojmenoval Yachiru. Při bojích potkal Yumichiku a Ikkaku. Ikkaku porazil a ten byl z něj takový unesen, že ho pak neustále hledal s tím, že chce být jeho podřízený. Kenpachi se později dostal do Seireitei, kde zabil kapitána 11. jednotky a sám se tak stal kapitánem. Předchozí kapitán se jmenoval Kenpachi a Kenpachi jeho jméno probral, protože toto jméno dostával každý, kdo byl nejsilnější. Později se k nim přidali i Ikkaku a Yumichika. I když Ikkaku už umí Bankai a sám by mohl být kapitánem, tají to a chce zůstat pod Kenpachiho velením. Kenpachi je známý tím, že nezná jméno své Zanpakuto , respektive on ho vůbec neví. Není v Shikai formě, čepel je pouze poničená od mnoha soubojů a zároveň je jediným kapitánem Gotei 13, který neovládá Bankai. Při boji neustále jen seká a využívá bleskový krok. Použil i sílu, kterou ho naučil kapitán Yamamoto a to je taková, že když meč chytí oběma rukama a sekne, síla tohoto úderu se několikanásobně zvýší. Kenpachi nosí rolničky proto, aby to měl jeho soupeř snadněji a podle zvuku mohl zjistit, kde se Kenpachi zachází, aby si užil více zábavy. Nosí speciální pásku přes oko, kterou vyrobila 12. jednotka. Neznamená to, že Kenpachi nemá oko, práveže ho má. Jen na něm nosí pásku, která se živí jeho duševním tlakem, tím pádem je slabší a tak je jeho protivník v značné výhodě a Kenpachi si užije víc zábavy. Přesto je zatím známo, že jedine Ichigo s ním vybojoval vyrovnáný souboj. V posledních dílech mangy bylo konečně odhaleno jméno jeho Zanpakuto a jeho shikai. Jmenuje se Nozarashi, a uvolňuje se frází "Nome, Nozarashi" (Spolkni, Nozarashi). Po vyvolání se jeho Zanpakuto ohromně zvětšilo a připomínalo jakýsi obří sekáček. V shikai má Nozarashi ohromnou fyzickou sílu, protože Zaraki s ním dokázal rozdrtit padající meteorit. thumb|200px|Nozarashi Bankai zatím nebyl ukázán.